


This one is for the lonely.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: It comes and goes in waves. [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Count “I care about two humans but I cannot fully admit to it and, M/M, Pon-Chan and T-Chan were the original Chris Orcot defense squad, Pre-Relationship, Sofu is an asshole but everyone on discord knows that, takes place during the second Christmas chapter, thus I must separate myself from them before I become further attached” D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “Come on, D, you’re the most Machiavellian person I have ever known. Didn’t it strike you odd and underhanded that they picked up Chris like this?”
Relationships: Count D & Chris Orcot & Leon Orcot, Count D/Leon Orcot
Series: It comes and goes in waves. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	This one is for the lonely.

There had been nothing placed on his chest but as D waited for Leon’s return it felt as though there was added weight in that area. It, the weight, could be compared to anchor. The simile was rather accurate considering how D felt as though he couldn’t escape from what was coming. 

It had been the right thing to do D knew. Still the detective would not be pleased as the news. Perhaps if he had been here earlier than- 

Than what? 

Chris could not stay here forever. One day he would have to return and stay in the world of his species. If Leon had been here he would have tried to prolong the inevitable. It was kinder this way, D justified as he watched in the corner of his eyes as Pon-Chan wordlessly sulked on the couch Leon had somehow acquired as his during the human’s good many visits. Even T-Chan, who too was morose at the departure of Chris, was resting on-top the cushions of the couch instead of at its feet.

If D’s lips dipped there was no one there to notice. It seemed this evening everyone was- 

“Merry Christmas!” Leon’s voice shouted. It, his voice, was drenched in the good cheer that humans sought to have in this season but rarely had truly practiced. Or least, D amended, they rarely practiced it where D could witness such merits.  
Only after his announcement of the holiday did Leon barge into the room. If D’s eyes lingered on the brightness of his detective’s face and the wide smile it was because it was such a rare sight that soon would be distinguished. (The weight upon his chest was growing in strength. Like a weed that had been not plucked it was beginning to threaten to strangle its betters.) A bag was slung over Leon’s shoulder, one of those furry and bright red hats was upon his hair even though his stomach lacked the weight it needed for a better impression of Santa Claus, and of course there was another oddity of a t-shirt being worn. There was no fake beard on Leon’s face thankfully. D had seen quite a few Santa Claus imposters wear those out on the streets or in that one shopping center Leon had dragged him to weeks ago. 

Blue eyes searched the room and for several moments they lingered on the two animals on the couch “Where’s Chris? Is he already asleep?” The questions were spoken back to back. “Do-“ The words that had been spilling out of Leon’s mouth faltered when his eyes landed on D despite how there was no telling expression on his face. Or perhaps, D realized as he was being scrutinized, it was because of lack of expression. 

It was opposite of watching blood pour out of a wound. The color, the joy, dried up on the detective’s face and in its place was something that- 

There was no burbling or accusations tossed about when Leon spoke.

“D,” he said in a measured way that reminded D of the time he had been locked in a prison cell. That night the detective had looked as he been listening to a bat. Not by accident like what had happened before with the animals in this shop but with purpose in his action. 

Leon had also pointed a gun at D that same night. He had chosen not to shoot then; if the detective had truly been adamant on ending D’s life - on punishing D when it was the customers themselves who decided their fate - then he would have knocked Q-Chan to the side or even shot D’s companion before making an attempt on D’s life. (Leon unlike so many humans who wandered into his shop knew of the dangers that lurked in both the pets and in D himself despite the facade he wore. Still the man had kept coming back to the pet shop like a stray.) 

“Where’s Chris?” 

Pon-Chan made a sound of grief at the detective speaking his brother’s name. While Pon-Chon continued to grieve T-Chan was now angry - his nostrils flared, his lips twisted in a snarl only to fully part so he could speak. “If you had been here earlier like you were suppose to then maybe you could have stopped them from taking him.” 

Leon grew ashen. “Who? Who took Chris?” His eyes landed once more D. “You would have protected him if someone or something bad had come after him. You-“ he cut himself off. D was sure that Leon’s mind was racing as fast as an cheetah. Of course it was. There were not that many the detective cared for but when Leon cared for someone he did so wholeheartedly. 

“...They would have called,” the words were more thoughts aired than Leon speaking them to someone in this room. Something twisted in Leon’s expression and color began to return to his face. “Why didnot you call me that auntie and my uncle had come to take Chris? Because that’s what they did, didn’t they? You wouldn’t be acting like this if it was just a visit for the holidays.” 

D could have said that originally he had brought up Leon needing there for the familial occasion but under Leon’s scrutiny - at seeing the pain he had inflicted - the words stayed in his throat. There they soured. When he finally spoke it was a different sentence entirely. “It was for the best.” 

“For who?” Leon’s voice did not boom. Oh there was anger lurking in the detective but it was measured. It was controlled and in this moment D once more reminded of that night in the jail cell. “Tell me who it’s the best for?” A moment and then with twisted lips Leon spoke again. “Come on, D, you’re the most Machiavellian person I have ever known. Didn’t it strike you odd and underhanded that they picked up Chris like this?” 

D raised his chin. Despite the action D did not feel defiant. “It’s Christmas. Many-“ 

“Many what?” Leon snarled, finally loosening some his ire into his expression. “Many Americans? Many humans?” 

Lips raised themselves into a smile. Physically it was easy to fall back on the expression he wore for customers. “Why should it be out of the ordinary for family to desire to be with one and another for the holidays?” 

“Who was it best for?” Leon asked once more, pressing the issue. The words were like salt being placed on a wound. His detective always did have a way for dragging D out of his practiced manner. “Tell me the truth just for this. Just this once, D.” 

“I often have. Can you truly hold it against me for no longer trying?” 

Something crumbled in Leon’s expression and despite voicing something that had bothered him for some time D felt no pleasure or satisfaction. 

“...I’ve got to go. I need to go make a call,” Leon admitted instead of demanding or even asking to borrow the phone in the shop. Before Leon had demanded food, had asked D to watch Chris while he was working, and had even slept here a few times. Now there was nothing. 

Without another word Leon left. 

D was left wondering if he should have spoken up and said something (offered something) for the end of the conversation felt like a door closing and being locked. 

D’s eyes fell on the Christmas cake that was main course of the meal he had planned and hours ago he had sat on the table. Q-Chan, who apparently was the only pet in the shop not in a somber mood, was already digging into it. It was a bit atrocious in manners considering D had not even cut a slice yet. Chris would have waited, D couldn’t help but think. The two of them were going to first two slices cut since the child had been a miserable mood earlier.  
Now it was only D...and Q-Chan. 

Somehow having more cake to himself didn’t lighten his mood or the weight that was on his chest.


End file.
